La Conversacion
by iloverodney
Summary: Traduccion. John escucha por casualidad una conversación. Slash


La Conversación de Lady Ra [NC-17]

John se apoyó en el balcón, disfrutando el calor del sol. Estaba tentado de sacarse la camisa y tomar el sol por un rato. Quizás iría a buscar a Rodney para arrástralo fuera de su laboratorio para que disfrutara del sol; a Rodney le haría bien un poco de color. Decidiendo disfrutar su privacidad un poco más antes de traer a alguien tan inquieto como Rodney a este lugar, cerró sus ojos.

"¿Como es trabajar para el Sr. Ego?" dijo de repente una mujer, casi dándole a John un ataque al corazón. Así que en realidad no era el único por aquí, pensó John. Mirando alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Frunciendo el ceño, escucho con más atención.

"Es un idiota," respondió otra mujer. "Pero, también es un genio. Uno aprende mas de él en un día que lo que aprendiste durante todo tu doctorado."

Donde fuera que estuvieran, John supuso que no tenían idea de que alguien las estaba escuchando. También se pregunto si estaban hablando de Rodney. idiota-genio sonaba como él. Presionado contra la pared, reviso el pasillo y vio dos sombras más allá. Aunque después de unos segundos, John decidió no revelar su presencia. Otras personas podían considerarlo espiar, pero John prefería pensar que era vigilancia.

"También es un jodido genio en la cama."

"¿Que?" dijo la primera mujer ahogada. "¿Que?" volvió a repetir, como si su mente se hubiera roto por la sola idea.

John casi se ahogo también. Okay. Definitivamente no estaban hablando de Rodney.

"Lo es. Totalmente. Yo dormí con él," confeso la segunda mujer.

Hubo un claro silencio. Entonces, "Mentira." La mujer sonaba escandalizada.

"Definitivamente lo hice," dijo la segunda mujer. "Y lo haría de nuevo. Y así lo haría cualquier que haya dormido con él, hombre o mujer."

"¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?" dijo la mujer.

Di un nombre, John rogo en silencio.

"¿El Sr. tengo-una-laptop-diferente-para-cada-día?"

Las dos rieron. Desafortunadamente para John, la criptica frase les confirmó a ellas que estaban hablando de la misma persona pero dejo a John sin idea. Y ahora su cerebro también estaba roto, era Rodney—no era Rodney-Rodney-no Rodney.

"¿Porque?" la primera mujer sonaba completamente sorprendida. "¿Porque tu, o cualquiera, dormiría con él, especialmente si piensas que es un idiota?"

John pensó que era una excelente pregunta.

"Me atrapo porque es demasiado inteligente, y los hombres inteligentes me derriten."

John sintió deseos de mostrarle su carta de invitación para unirse a Mensa. Rodney, de quien no estaban hablando, probablemente tenía la suya laminada.

"¿Y?" pregunto la mujer uno, queriendo saber el resto de la historia.

John se encontró apoyándose en la pared aun mas, no queriendo perderse ninguna palabra.

"Estábamos en una fiesta una noche y todos bebimos demasiado," dijo la mujer dos. "Evelyn, ¿te acuerdas de Evelyn?"

"¿La del acento sureño? ¿La que se fue a Yale?"

"Si, esa misma. De todas formas, ella y el Sr. Laptop se desparecieron de repente y no la volví a ver el resto de la noche."

"Pensé que ella tenia mejor gusto," dijo la mujer uno.

John tenía que admitir, que de todas las personas que conocía, Rodney generaba la mas mala vibra, incluso si, extrañamente, gente, incluido John, aun encontraban que el hombre les agradaba. John totalmente podía ver como Rodney calzaba perfecto en esta parte de la conversación. Él se sentía orgulloso de ver a cuanta gente podía hacer enfadar en un día; probablemente tenía marcas en su cinturón.

"ella apareció al día siguiente, en las nubes, casi babeando. Ella dijo que él era un dios sexual."

John dejo escapara el aliento y meneo la cabeza. No hablaban de Rodney. John tenia esta visión de Rodney necesitando diagramas para figurar donde iba todo. Él siempre se veía tan desamparado cuando estaba cerca de alguien que le atraía.

La mujer uno hizo un sonido rudo. "Cualquier puede parecer un dios sexual cuando estas demasiado ebria para notar la diferencia."

"Te acuerdas de Bernie?"

"¿El único chico ardiente del laboratorio?" dijo la mujer uno con apreciación.

"Ese mismo. Él dijo lo mismo."

"Estas bromeando," dijo la mujer uno en completa incredulidad.

"No es broma," dijo la mujer dos solemnemente como si estuviera jurando sobre una biblia.

"¿Así que decidiste dormir con él para averiguar por ti misma?"

"Fue después de una de sus conferencias. Él había sido especialmente brillante y un poquito menos condescendiente de lo normal así que fue una combinación irresistible. Lo seguí a su habitación y prácticamente le salte encima."

La mujer uno chillo. "Oh, cielo, Deanna, eres una mujerzuela."

"Lo sé," chillo Deanna en respuesta. Y las dos se largaron a reír.

Cuando la risa se volvió la ocasional risita, la mujer uno dijo, "¿Y?"

"El Mejor Sexo que he tenido."

¿Ven? No era Rodney. Rodney y Mejor Sexo no computaban. Era un oxímoron, como inteligencia militar.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo imaginar eso. No puedo. Ewww."

Tampoco podía John. Y John había tratado. Él era un fantasista igualitario. Estaba dispuesto a imaginar actos sexuales con casi cualquiera. Pero había fallado con Rodney. Era como si Rodney fuera demasiado real, demasiado cercano, demasiado único, demasiado fácil de conjurar para que participara en una insípida fantasía sexual de dos dimensiones.

"Dios sexual," dijo la mujer dos con reverencia en su voz. "Catherine, vi la luz."

Ah, ahora John tenía el nombre de ambas.

"Ni siquiera sé qué decir," Catherine confeso. "No tengo palabras."

"Extraordinario, sexo que te hacer volar," Deanna dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Entonces que sucedió?"

"¡Quieres decir cuando tuvimos sex?"

"No," Catherine dijo con un bufido. "Después. Si es tan bueno en la cama, ¿Por qué no están juntos? Sexo puede suavizar muchos defectos de la personalidad. Aunque, tendrías que tener demasiado para ayudar con la de él."

John agacho la cabeza. ¿De quién diablos estaban hablando? Si había un dios sexual aquí en Atlantis, John quería conocerlo. Maldición. A John le encantaba el sexo.

"Eso es todo lo que quiere," Deanna dijo firme. "Él no reconocería una relación aunque lo mordiera en el trasero. Él es todo sobre el dar, tomar, gracias madame, o señor, excepto que el dar y tomar es el sexo más asombroso que vas a tener en tu vida, y aun te tiemblan las rodillas cuando te dice gracias madame y te muestra la puerta."

"¿Como no logra ser demandante y arrogante en la cama?" Catherine pregunto pensativa.

Maldición. Demandante y arrogante sonaba como Rodney. Rodney era el ejemplo de demandante y arrogante. Y brillante, y todas las otras palabras que estaban usando para describir a quien estaban hablando. Pero la parte de 'en la cama' no podía ser Rodney. Encontrar que Rodney era un dios sexual seria como encontrar que a Ronon le gustaba tejer en su tiempo libre.

"Oh, él es totalmente demandante y arrogante en la cama," dijo Deanna. "Pero de alguna manera cuando estás en tu quinto orgasmo, no importa mucho."

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

"Y," dijo finalmente Deanna, "el tipo merece ser demandante y arrogante. Podía aplastar a todos los demás científicos con el genio que tiene. De hecho no fue hasta cuando entre al Comando Stargate que encontré a alguien tan inteligente como él."

John se cubrió la cara. De seguro había otro genio demandante y arrogante en Atlantis que trabajaba para el programa Stargate. Tenía que haber.

"¿Y que sucedió entonces? ¿Dormiste con él solo una vez?"

"No," le confió Deanna. "Bueno, casi, pero lo supere rápidamente cuando me di cuenta que él no estaba interesado en mi. ¿Como yo iba a saber que solo me quería por sexo? Yo era una en una larga fila de gente que lo busca para mover el cuerpo."

John se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso. ¿Una larga fila?

"¿Eso quiere decir que él nunca fue a golpear a tu puerta?"

"Ni una vez. Después que deje de estar molesta y me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo, solo trate de llegar allí primero," Deanna dijo con una risa. "Con un paquete de condones, porque es un tipo completamente seguro. El tipo tiene una fobia increíble hacia los gérmenes."

Mierda. Eso sonaba como Rodney otra vez. Pero John ero un experto en negación y no había manera que Rodney McKay fuera un dios sexual. No hay forma de que John hubiera estado trabajando junto al hombre por un año y no se hubiera dado cuenta. No había forma de que John hubiera estado luciéndose sobre sus ocasionales conquistas sexuales frente a un hombre que tenia una fila de personas esperándolo por sexo.

"¿Iras a golpear a su puerta ahora que estas aquí?" pregunto Catherine. "En esta ocasión él será tu jefe. No me imagino que él se niega algo que quiera, pero supongo que es posible que piense que es poco ético."

"Lo sé, pero aun así voy a probar. Pensé en tener sexo con él todo el camino aquí en el Daedalus," dijo Deanna con un suspiro soñador.

"¿Estás segura que está disponible?" pregunto Catherine. "Quizás ha encontrado a alguien."

Deanna bufo. "Por favor. El hombre no está interesado. Y, aunque alguien estuviera interesado en él, jamás se daría cuenta. No tiene idea de ese tipo de cosas."

A John estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza.

"Es extraño que sea tan bueno en el sexo pero tan malo con todo lo que va relacionado con eso," dijo Catherine.

"Lo sé. Es como un sabio idiota. El par de veces que lo he visto interesado en alguien, él es, cielos, llega a dar pena verlo. Tartamudea, no puede hilar una oración ni para salvar su vida, y mete la pata antes de poner invitar a la persona a una cita. Debiste velo con la Mayor Carter. Era como ver la escena de un accidente."

John abrió grandes los ojos. Cielos. Deben estar hablando de Rodney. Tiene que ser. ¿Cuántos genios demandantes y arrogante pueden haber que sientan algo por Samantha Carter? Luego frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el hecho que esas mujeres estuvieran hablando de Rodney donde cualquiera pudiera oír. Rodney puede ser un idiota, pero es el idiota de John. El mejor amigo idiota de John. Un idiota bi-sexual aparentemente. Y además un dios sexual. Esa información lo confundió completamente, pero John tenía que admitir que también lo intrigaba en todas partes. Bajo su mano para acomodarse un poco.

"¿Como crees que sea tan bueno en el sexo pero tan malo en todo lo demás?" pregunto Catherine.

John como que también quería saber. Frunció el ceño, infeliz con la idea de largas filas fuera de la puerta de Rodney para tener sexo con él. No que hubiera visto filas largas fuera de la puerta de Rodney. Pero si Deanna comenzaba a hablar podría haber filas largas en el futuro cercano. John apostaba que había mucha gente caliente en Atlantis. Él era uno de ellos.

"Ves, necesitas conocer a McKay."

John rodo sus ojos. Finalmente dicen su nombre cuando John ya lo descubrió.

"Él cree que las ciencias suaves son para los pájaros," continuo ella. "No tiene paciencia para ellas, cree que esencialmente son una pérdida de tiempo. Una parte de eso es porque su mente no trabaja de esa manera. A él le gusta la causa y efecto, una cierta cantidad de seguridad. Y romance es la ciencia suave reina de todas las ciencias suaves."

John frunció los labios. Él nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

"Pero el sexo," continuo Deanna, "sexo es todo sobre causa y efecto. Es un problema que puede resolver. Ambos están calientes. Ese es el problema. Hay una clara solución. Orgasmos para ambos. Y digas lo quieras sobre McKay, él no hace nada a medias. Si algo vale la pena realizarlo, entonces lo hace muy bien."

John tomo el cuello de su camisa, desabotonándosela, necesitaba el aire frio en su garganta.

"Y por si acaso hacer algo a medias," dijo Deanna, "te hará ganar un reto más que ninguna otra cosa en el laboratorio. Él odia a las personas que no tratan con todo. Él te perdonara si lo das todo. Prefiere lidiar con entusiasmo errado en vez de habilidad mediocre."

"Tendré eso en mente," Catherine dijo secamente. "Así que, continua. Estoy fascinado por esta nueva visión del famoso doctor."

"Él te mira. Quiero decir, una vez que están en la cama, él te mira. Como si fueras la cosa más interesante que haya visto. Y te observa mientras te toca, y lo puedes ver catalogando, la información recorriendo su masivo cerebro, figurando las conexiones. Como si estuviera aprendiendo exactamente en que forma tocarte para darte más placer. Y," hubo una pausa.

"Continua," la animo Catherine. "Me tienes en ascuas aquí. Terminare abanicándome en un minuto."

No era broma. John se acomodo la entrepierna de nuevo. Cielos.

Deanna bufo. "Las dos lo haremos. Quizás le hare una visita al buen doctor esta noche. Sólo hablando de esto ya estoy toda caliente y ansiosa."

Genial, John pensó malhumorado.

"De todas maneras," dijo Deanna, "quede como un helado derretido cuando terminamos. Tuve mas orgasmos de lo pensé era humanamente posible, y partes de mi que ni siquiera sabía que existían estaban adoloridas de una manera tan sexy."

Ambas suspiraron, como si estuvieran frente a un exquisito trozo de chocolate. Por alguna razón, John tuvo la visión de estar en la cama con Rodney mientras compartían una barra de chocolate. Parpadeo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero ahí termina todo," dijo de repente Deanna.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Una vez que la función terminó, que incluyo como quince segundos gloriosos de resplandor postcoital, él me estaba mostrando la puerta."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Es sexo, Catherine. No tiene nada que ver con amistad. McKay no sabe la primera cosa sobre tener amigos, o ser amable."

Eso hizo enojar a John. Rodney era un gran amigo. Está bien, quizás un poco irritante, arrogante, un amigo bastante complejo, pero era el mejor amigo que John hubiera tenido.

"Es sólo tirar una cana al aire." Deanna rio. "Y no bromeo sobre quedar adolorida; es superdotado."

Eso causo otra risa. John frunció el ceño de nuevo. Cielos, esto era peor que la mierda que oía en el vestidor de hombres. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien supiera tanto sobre Rodney. Especialmente esa pequeña, o no tan pequeña, pieza de información.

"Y cielos, tiene el trasero más curvilíneo que haya visto. Es una belleza. Me gustaría tener un trasero como ese. Y eso era antes de venir a Atlantis. Note que ha perdido algo de peso y ahora tiene más músculos. Quiero clavar mis dientes en esos bíceps que tiene. Mmm hmm."

Eso precipito más risa.

Cuando la risa se calmo, Catherine pregunto, "¿Así que simplemente te echo?"

"La primera vez yo aun estaba en la cama cuando el salió del baño, frunció el ceño y me pregunto que estaba haciendo ahí todavía."

"Ayy," Catherine dijo con simpatía.

"No es broma. No le hable por días." ella dejo escapar una risita. "Finalmente me di cuenta que él no lo noto, o si lo hizo, de seguro no le importo. Así que podía continuar con un rencor ineficaz o superarlo y conseguir más de ese genial sexo."

"Supongo que fuiste por el sexo."

En las inmortales palabras del General Jack O'Neill," dijo Deanna, "Claro que si." Ambas comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

John fulmino con la mirada sus sombras. Luego las sombras se movieron indicando movimiento. Escogió ese momento para dejar el pequeño balcón y unírseles en el pasillo. Arrastrando las palabras dijo, "Damas."

Ambas gritaron y dieron un salto.

John sonrió.

"No sabía que alguien estuviera aquí," una de ellas tartamudeo.

"En realidad supuse eso." se acerco mirándolas. "Coronel John Sheppard, jefe militar aquí en Atlantis. Oh, y el mejor amigo de Rodney McKay."

"C-c-Coronel," tartamudeo la misma mujer.

"¿Deanna?" adivino, tomando nota de la bella y alta rubia. Obvio.

Ella asintió, sonrojándose como tomate.

"¿Catherine?" John le pregunto a la segunda mujer, una pelirroja más bien seria.

Ella asintió, miserable.

John las miro a ambas, memorizándolas, disfrutando verlas retorcerse. Entonces, decidiendo dejarlas en su miseria, John se marcho. Tras de él escucho un frenético, "¡Mierda!" sonriendo, John se dirigió al comedor.

John fue en busca de Rodney, decidiendo que necesitaba ver a su amigo en esta nueva aunque perturbadora luz para superar la incomodidad.

Encontró a Rodney en el laboratorio y se quedo parado, asombrado ante el deseo que lo recorrió al mirar a Rodney mientras se removía en el taburete, estirándose en busca de un vaso precipitado en el otro extremo de la mesa. La vista del trasero de Rodney lo cautivo. Lo quería. Con ganas.

Casi huyo corriendo. Gritando. No quería desear el trasero de Rodney. Ese nivel de complicación seria astronómico. Debía darse la vuelta y dejar esto sólo. Amigos era algo bueno. Amigos funcionaba.

Se daría la vuelta y dejaría el trasero de Rodney en paz. Que importaba si Deanna tocaba a la puerta de Rodney en la noche para que pudieran tener sexo. Dejen que toque. Que todos toquen a su puerta.

Claro. Como si John iba a dejar que eso sucediera. De ninguna manera. Nadie tocaría a la puerta de Rodney al medio de la noche excepto por él. Tragó con dificultad y entro a la habitación. "Hola," dijo John de la forma más normal que pudo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Rodney distraído, antes de levantar la mirada y ver a John allí. "Oh, hola."

John hizo un gesto hacia la cafetera. El laboratorio de Rodney siempre parecía tener el mejor café.

"Sírvete," dijo Rodney.

John lo hizo, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Rodney aclaro su garganta.

John espero que Rodney hablara.

Rodney aclaro de nuevo su garganta y miro los pies de John un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

Confundido, John miro sus botas para ver si había algo asqueroso en ellas, quizás tenían papel higiénico pegado en una. No vio nada extraño.

"Yo, um, bueno, yo, tu sabes, bien, me preguntaba," comenzó Rodney.

Frunciendo el ceño, John lo miro mientras Rodney trataba de hablar, preguntándose sobre que diablos estaba balbuceando Rodney. "¿Qué?" dijo, esperando que Rodney se explicara. Tenía hambre y en realidad quería hacer algo normal para que su cuerpo volviera a su rumbo. Caminar y comer sería algo bueno.

Rodney frunció el ceño mirándolo, y luego le sonrió de una manera que probablemente asustaría a niños pequeños. "Es sólo, estaba pensando, que quizás, tu y yo, um, tu sabes..." se detuvo, frustrado.

John rodo sus ojos. Como sea. Si era importante, Rodney eventualmente se lo diría. "Oye, ¿quieres comer algo?" pregunto John. "tengo hambre."

Luciendo lastimeramente aliviado, como si le hubiera dicho que la detención había terminado, Rodney asintió enfáticamente. "Si, comer es bueno." comenzó a apagar su laptop.

John frunció el ceño mirando al espalda de Rodney sintiendo que se había perdido de algo. Pero entonces Rodney cerró su laptop y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta y de vuelta a la normalidad.

Durante la cena, Rodney parecía distraído. "¿Hay algo en tu cabeza?" pregunto John.

Rodney abrió la boca, la cerró, luego volvió a abrirla. "Si, si, así es." y dejo de hablar.

John espero un minuto pero no salieron más palabras. "Dejaste de hablar, Rodney. Esta es la parte en la que normalmente me dices que hay en tu cabeza." Rodney por lo general no era tímido. Por norma Rodney nunca se callaba nada.

Rodney comió un trozo de pan, luciendo un poco pensativo.

Hmm. Quizás Deanna ya había acorralado a Rodney. No, se corrigió John, él había estado con Rodney sin parar desde esa conversación, y no había visto a Deanna o Catherine. Que era algo bueno, porque John no se sentía muy caritativo hacía ninguna de ellas en estos momentos.

"Bien," finalmente dijo Rodney. Se inclino sobre la mesa, acercándose a John, como si fuera a decirle un secreto. "Es sólo que, hemos sido, tu sabes, y sólo, estaba pensando que quizás, um, que, uh, quizás no sea una idea muy horrible, o quizás lo sea, es por eso que no he dicho nada, ¿sabes?"

John parpadeo mirando a Rodney. "No, no lo sé. Estas balbuceando. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Rodney suspiro y comió otro trozo de pan que habría ahogado a un caballo.

Deanna y Catherine escogieron ese momento para entrar a la cafetería. Afortunadamente, Rodney les estaba dando la espalda. Ellas lo vieron, vieron con quién estaba sentado, palidecieron y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada. Para cuando volvió a mirar a Rodney había terminado de mascar. "¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?"

Meneando la cabeza, Rodney dijo, "No. No, creo que no." dejo su tenedor caer en el plato.

"No, quiero decir sobre lo que estabas hablando," aclaro John, aunque era raro que Rodney no terminara su comida, especialmente cuando era algo bueno. Sin colores extraños.

Rodney trago, entrecerró los ojos un poco, y tomo su tenedor para seguir jugando con su comida. "Es sólo que tu eres militar..." una vez más, Rodney se agoto.

"Te das cuenta de todo," dijo John arrastrando las palabras.

Rodney lo fulmino con la mirada. "Ja ja. Eres en realidad tan divertido, de una manera muy triste."

John sonrió. "Está bien, así que, establecimos que soy militar. Si esto apresura las cosas, considera que comprendo que tu eres científico y que ambos estamos en Atlantis en la Galaxia Pegaso." le hizo un gesto a Rodney de que era su turno de hablar.

La mirada del científico se volvió más sarcástica y entrecerró aun más los ojos. "Olvídalo." Sin embargo, justo cuando John iba a sugerir que comieran un postre, Rodney comenzó de nuevo. "Es sólo que creo que, um, aunque tú seas, y uh, yo, bueno, yo no lo soy, creo que igual puedo ser discreto. Creo que he probado que puedo ser discreto."

John hizo todo lo posible para que todo eso tuviera sentido, pero no pudo hacerlo. "¿Qué? de verdad lo que dices no tiene sentido. Y te he oído decir algunas cosas que no están en la categoría de discretas." se adelanto en la mesa hacia él, "Como esa broma de las armas." resoplo y se acomodo en su silla.

Rodney dejo escapar un sonido de disgustado insulto. "Estaba tratando de hacer amigos. No es mi culpa que no supiéramos que los Genii eran psicópatas homicidas."

"Nos estaban sosteniendo a punta de pistola," se quejo John.

Rodney agito una mano desdeñosa hacia él como si eso estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar.

John decidió volver al asunto importante. "¿Quieres postre? Tienen helado verdadero esta noche."

Rodney se levanto tan rápido que fue como si su silla tuviera un resorte. John tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo. John vio el momento en que Rodney reconoció a Deanna. En realidad no detuvo su avance, pero igual la miro y dijo con frialdad. "Deanna".

"Rodney," respondió ella.

Sutilezas listas por lo que se refería a Rodney, se dirigió a los helados. John observo como los ojos de las dos mujeres seguían el trasero de Rodney. John se paro entre ellas y Rodney, deseando poder decirles que se guardaran sus malditos ojos para ellas. Luego le echo una ojeada al trasero de Rodney. Lucía tan bien como lo había hecho en el laboratorio. Excepto que ahora era un trasero que tenía que ser protegido de manos enemigas.

Rodney estaba ronroneando sobre el helado, en medio de una deliberación exacta sobre que sabor escoger. John se acerco a Rodney hasta que pudo susurrar en su oído, "Elige uno de cada uno." sólo habían tres sabores así que no era como si tuviera que comerse un galón de helado. Aunque Rodney no tendría problemas con esa labor.

Para sorpresa de John, Rodney se sonrojo y se alejo un paso de John.

John se pregunto si tenía mal aliento. Pero entonces Rodney acepto su sugerencia y tomo una porción de cada uno, y John pidió lo mismo. Luego volvieron a su mesa, donde John tuvo que escuchar a Rodney hacer esos ruiditos orgásmicos que harían tener que levantarse de repente algo muy embarazoso.

Mientras comían el helado, John repaso la conversación que había oído antes. Quizás simplemente debería pedirle a Rodney tener sexo. Quizás podía pedirle sexo todas las noches y ganarles a todos antes que se presentaran. Claro que a John no le gustaba la idea de que nunca fuera más que sexo, pero le gustaba mucho menos la idea de que alguien tuviera sexo con Rodney mientras que John no lo tenía.

Rodney termino su helado y se apoyo en su silla con una mirada satisfecha en el rostro. De verdad le daban ganas a John de ver que otra cosa podía poner esa expresión en el rostro del científico. "¿Listo?" pregunto.

"Si," Rodney se sobo el estomago antes de levantarse.

John también se levanto, y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Llegaron a la de Rodney primero y ambos se quedaron parados allí un momento.

"Um," dijo Rodney sin mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

"Creo que deberíamos tener sexo," dijo de repente John.

Rodney le agarro el brazo. "Oh, gracias al cielo." tuvo su puerta abierta y a John adentro de la habitación antes que John pudiera procesar que Rodney estaba diciendo que si.

Y luego estaba sucediendo. Justo como esa mujer había dicho. Rodney estaba en su espacio personal observando a John, a sus labios, su quijada, sus ojos penetrantes y atentos como si John tuviera las respuestas del universo. Como si John fuera uno de los problemas del milenio y que, al final de lo que fuera esto, si Rodney lo hacía bien, le presentarían un millón de dólares.

Fuera lo fuera, era una sencacion embriagadora. A John le gusta la atención. Mucho. Entonces las manos de Rodney están en su rostro, aferrándole un lado, las puntas de sus dedos acariciando el cabello de John. Rodney se acerca, besa a John con gentileza, sólo un leve roce de labios contra labios. Rodney se aleja un poco y se lame los labios como para probar el sabor de John.

Una sonrisa complacida se forma en la boca de Rodney y se acerca una vez más, esta vez presionado con más fuerza, su lengua recorriendo los labios de John. Abriendo su boca, John siente que su miembro se endurece, rápido. Una parte de él quiere acercarse aún mas, quiere tener mas contacto, pero otra parte de él quiere ver que hará Rodney.

Las manos de Rodney se hunden en el cabello de John, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. John no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido. Adoraba que lo tocaran de esa manera.

"Quería hacer eso desde el día que te conocí," confeso Rodney, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de John.

John simplemente gimió otra vez mientras los dedos de Rodney continuaban acariciándolo. "Bien," logro decir por fin. Bajo sus manos por la espalda de Rodney hasta que estuvieron llenas del culo de Rodney. "Y yo quería hacer esto," le dijo a Rodney. Quizás no desde el día que lo conoció, pero sí quería hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Rodney rio, y cuando lo hizo, John se dio cuenta que Rodney no reía mucho, al menos no lo hacía si tu ignorabas sus risas maniacas del tipo _estamos a punto de morir ahora_, o sus risa de _Cielos eres demasiado idiota para vivir_. Esta risa era completamente diferente. Era una risa del tipo _nos estamos divirtiendo_. Del tipo _esto me hace feliz_. John quería oírla más a menudo.

Luego Rodney estaba sacando la polera de John sobre su cabeza, sus manos recorriendo el pelo de su pecho, dedos apretando sus tetillas. Una mano se dirigió al cabello de John mientras la boca de Rodney se apoderaba de una tetilla.

John no podía explicar lo bien que se sentía que alguien jugara con su cabello. Era como un oleoducto directo hacia sus endorfinas. Y mientras que amantes previos le habían tocado el cabello, ninguno nunca había combinado tocarle el cabello mientras succionaba sus tetillas haciendo que casi se desmayara. Se le escapo otro gemido, y cerro lo ojos, presionando su cabeza contra la mano de Rodney y su pecho contra la boca de Rodney.

Entonces la boca de Rodney desapareció, pero antes que John pudiera sentir la pérdida, una mano estaba agarrando su ansioso miembro a través de la tela de sus pantalones. John abrió sus ojos y encontró a Rodney observándolo otra vez, estudiándolo.

"¿Qué vez cuando me miras así?" John le pregunta en un susurro.

"Te veo a ti," dice Rodney. "Veo lo que te gusta." sus dedos aferran con más fuerza el cabello de John.

"Me gusta eso," dijo John.

"Lo sé," dijo Rodney con una sonrisa. "Me pregunto si puedo tocarte así mientras te chupo la polla," pregunto en voz baja. "O quizás puedo jugar con tu cabello mientras te cojo."

Ahí fue cuando John decidió que había sido demasiado pasivo y tiro a Rodney sobre la cama cayendo sobre él. Rodney rio nuevamente y eso hizo que algo extraño sucediera en el corazón de John. Y sentir el duro miembro de Rodney presionando contra el suyo hizo todo asombrosamente más genial.

"Habríamos tenido mejor suerte sacándonos la ropa cuando aun estábamos de pie," comentó Rodney con una amplia sonrisa.

"Cállate," dijo John con fiereza y tomo control del beso esta vez, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Rodney, determinado a averiguar que era lo que encendía a Rodney.

Al principio fue una competencia, ambos tratando de volver loco al otro. Se sentía como un deporte extremo mientras luchaban por quitarse la ropa mutuamente, luego se volvió una lucha de quien tocaba más. Pero, entonces, de una vez, ya no estuvieron luchando.

De alguna manera sabían donde tocar y cuanto tiempo hacerlo, y cuando eran necesarios rápidos agarrones en vez de largas y tiernas caricias, y a donde le gustaba a John que lo besaran, y a donde le gustaba a Rodney que lo lamieran, y después del segundo orgasmo de John, se deslizo en una fuga sexual como nunca antes había experimentado. Bajo los dedos, dientes y lengua de Rodney el cuerpo de John estaba reviviendo para una tercera ronda y John se volvió nada más que un gigantesco nervio sensual.

Por supuesto, John estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que Rodney se corriera una tercera vez también, y era gratificante oír que Rodney había perdido el poder de hablar en oraciones completas. Apenas decía dos palabras juntas porque muy a menudo tenía que jadear entre silabas. O en medio de la silaba como, "'Mas' o 'así' o 'si', antes de que se volviera un gemido o un jadeo. John amaba que Rodney ni siquiera pudiera decir más. Tres letras.

Ambos eran dioses sexuales, John pensó con una sonrisa encantada. Luego la mano de Rodney estuvo en su cabello y su boca en la polla de John y los dedos de John se aferraron a la sabana mientras se corría en ráfagas de éxtasis que lo hicieron ver estrellas. Cuando su cuerpo colapso, totalmente drenado, sintió que Rodney levantaba sus piernas hasta sus hombros, separo sus nalgas, y metió su miembro con facilidad.

Se sentía tan rico que John deseo poder ponerse duro otra vez, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir cuando Rodney lentamente comenzó a moverse, sin dolor, solo un desliz fácil que hizo que John deseara seguir en esto hasta que estuviera listo de nuevo.

John junto fuerzas para levantar sus brazos que eran los suficientemente largos para alcanzar el culo de Rodney hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el agujero del científico. Rodney aun estaba lubricado de cuando John lo había cogido antes, y sus dedos se metieron dentro con facilidad. No podía meterlos tan adentro como para tocar la próstata de Rodney, pero considerando los ruidos que estaba haciendo Rodney, no importaba.

El gemido de Rodney fue profundo y con sentimiento cuando empujo contra los dedos de John y luego se metió profundo en John. Entonces John pudo sentir los espasmos del agujero de Rodney contra sus dedos cuando Rodney se corrió dentro de él. John dejo caer sus brazos, permitiendo que el estimulante agotamiento se apoderara de él. Sintió el miembro de Rodney suavizarse y salirse de su cuerpo, y luego sintió que le bajaban las piernas, y John sin pensar se durmió.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando despertó ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo durante su maratón sexual. John estiro la mano y encontró la cama vacía. Escucho ruidos que provenían del baño y se dio cuenta que Rodney debía estarse encargando de sus astutos o estaba aseándose. John no se sentía pegajoso, así que Rodney debió haberlo limpiado. Por unos segundos se estiro saciado en el lujo, disfrutando la frescura de las sabanas contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Entonces, como un balde de agua fría, recordó las palabras de Deanna. ¿Acaso Rodney saldría del baño preguntándose porque aun estaba aquí? ¿Vendría John mañana a tocar a la puerta sólo para descubrir que Deanna le había ganado el lugar en la cama de Rodney? la deliciosa sensación que John había estado sintiendo se evaporo, dejando una sensación de nausea en su estomago. ¿Debería levantarse e irse? prefirió hacer un ataque preventivo para que luciera como que estaba preparando para marcharse, en vez de que Rodney se lo sugiriera con voz cortante e impaciente.

Decidido, John se sentó, bajo sus piernas por el costado izquierdo de la cama, alcanzando sus boxers. Se puso de pie, se los puso y tomo sus pantalones.

Rodney salió del baño y le frunció el ceño a John.

John se prepare para lo que Rodney iba a decir.

"¿A dónde vas?" Rodney pregunto con algo de confusión.

John dejo de vestirse con una pierna puesta en el pantalón y la otra no. No había estado esperando esas palabras. "Uh," fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Vuelve a la cama," dijo Rodney molesto.

John bajo la mirada a su entrepierna. "Rodney, agradezco tu confianza, pero no podría hacer que se parara ni por todo el chocolate del universo."

Rodney rodo sus ojos. "Para dormir, idiota. Vuelve a la cama."

"¿Para dormir?"

"Si, para dormir," Rodney dijo con voz mas molesta. Luego le dio a John una mirada aprensiva. "A menos que no quieras quedarte." Se sentó en la cama y se encorvo.

"No," dijo John. "Definitivamente quiero quedarme. Es sólo que no estaba seguro si..." John de repente tuvo un flashback a la conversación que había tenido antes con Rodney cuando él había estado balbuceando, primero en el laboratorio y luego en la cafetería. Doloroso balbuceo. Quizás el tipo de balbuceo en que quería decirle a John que le gustaba. El balbuceo que significaba que quería estar en una relación con John. Le dio una gran sonrisa a Rodney, sacándose los pantalones y los boxers. "Definitivamente quiero quedarme. Mas o menos permanentemente."

La mirada de alivio en los ojos de Rodney podría haber sido graciosa de no ser porque John sabía que debía estar imitada en sus propios ojos. "Bueno," dijo Rodney. "Bueno. Eso es bueno." cuando John siguió parado allí, Rodney frunció el ceño. "¿Podemos dormir ahora?"

John rio. "Si, podemos dormir ahora." se acostó al lado de Rodney, sintiendo que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Pero luego él frunció el ceño. "Oye, si alguien golpea la puerta a la mitad de la noche y no soy yo, no respondas."

Rodney rodo sus ojos. "¿No vas a estar aquí?"

"Si. ¿Por qué?" John definitivamente iba a estar aquí. Quizás no toda la noche, o todas las noches, pero cada vez que pudiera.

"Bueno, tu estas a ese lado de la cama. Así que puedes responder la puerta si alguien busca."

John sonrió. Él podía hacer eso. De hecho, disfrutaría mucho hacer eso. De verdad esperaba que Deanna se dejara caer. John estaba perfectamente dispuesto a dejar salir su lado malicioso. Este dios sexual estaba fuera del negocio. "Oye, dios sexual," le dijo a Rodney con una gran sonrisa.

Rodney abrió sus ojos, o al menos el que no estaba presionando contra la almohada. "Por favor. Si yo soy un dios sexual, tú eres un panteón de dioses. Y, ¿en serio? dormir ahora. Tú me agotaste."

Riendo, excesivamente satisfecho consigo mismo, con Rodney, con toda su vida, aparte de los Espectros, John decidió que recurriría a su panteón de dioses y volvería a hacer que Rodney se corriera una vez mas.

El Fin  
April 26, 2006


End file.
